


Sillage

by andiownyousomuch



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Flash Fic, Gen, Grief/Mourning, introspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 22:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16250756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andiownyousomuch/pseuds/andiownyousomuch
Summary: About Akira's perfume.





	Sillage

**Author's Note:**

> Set between TG and TG: re. Sillage is _"the scent that lingers in air, the trail left in the water, the impression made in space after something or someone has been gone; the trace of someone's perfume"_ ([source](http://other-wordly.tumblr.com/post/51762307540/pronunciation-se-yazh-notes-sillage-is-how)).

Flowers grow from her grief, staining her hands. When someone compliments her perfume – _floral_ , they say –, she swallows, for an instant; then smiles politely, thanking them.

Every week, Akira leaves flowers by the graves of her loved ones.

There, time doesn’t pass. There it is: an eternal spring.


End file.
